


Things Whispered Between Us

by fandomfix



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i love that tag so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/pseuds/fandomfix
Summary: Just a couple of drabbles I posted on tumblr based off the"things you said"ask list





	1. things you said under the stars and in the grass

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says, these are a couple of drabbles based off that list that goes around tumblr sometimes. I was really happy with how they ended up, so I wanted to post them here too. 
> 
> This first one was for [katherine1753](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/)!

They’d been lying there for quite some time. The day had begun with them bickering over the best way to have a picnic, and Kylo had rolled his eyes at Hux’s insistence that eating on a blanket was unsanitary. When Kylo asked him how a picnic table was any cleaner, Hux stormed off and refused to speak to him for a half hour.

Eventually they’d reached a compromise. Food on the table, and lying on the blanket to watch the colors slowly warp in the sky until the stars began to twinkle overhead.

This wasn’t how Kylo originally planned for today to go. He’d had a _plan._ A plan that involved finally telling Hux that he loved him, even though he knew how badly that could go. But it needed to be done.

They’d been doing this strange “monogamously hooking up and spending all our time together” thing for too long. He didn’t care if Hux wished to keep them unlabeled. He didn’t need a title to know what Hux wanted from him.

But he needed the other man to know that this was _it_ for him. _Hux_ was it for him.

Now here they were on the blanket, and a silence had fallen over them as they watched the stars.

Kylo hesitated. This was the best time, when they were quiet and relaxed. And yet the words just wouldn’t come. He stared at constellations and ran his fingers absently through grass and still couldn’t force the words _“I love you”_ out of his mouth. He resigned himself to yet another failure on his extensive list.

And then Hux spoke. His voice was soft and hesitant, almost like he was afraid of being heard.

“If I could spend every day like this, I’d spend them here with you.”

Kylo didn’t turn. Didn’t breathe. Felt his heart pick up speed and a smile fighting to break out. Reaching over, he clasped Hux’s hand, bringing it to his lips, before whispering against them.

“Then you will. I don’t have other plans.”

He placed a gentle kiss to Hux’s knuckles, and out of the corner of his eye, saw the other man smile.

Maybe this was all they needed.


	2. things you said at 1am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was for [glass-oceans](https://glass-oceans.tumblr.com/)!

It had been a difficult cycle. A failed mission led to a reaming by Snoke in the audience chamber, and of course it happened in front of Hux. The last person he wanted seeing the scolding that Snoke handed him.

He’d been told he was a failure, that he lacked focus. Snoke even implied that perhaps he was wasting his time with Kylo, which was the very last thing he wanted to hear from him.

It was almost a relief when Hux silently welcomed him back to his quarters.

They’d been finding comfort in each other for months, almost since the first moment they met. It wasn’t love, it was barely even romance. But it was theirs, and they protected it from the prying eyes of anyone else.

Kylo had needed a release for his frustrations and so Hux let him take the lead for once. Now they rested in the afterglow, Hux’s hair a mess and a cloud around his head as he quietly smoked, his eyes distant. Kylo laid with his eyes closed, his robes a puddle underneath him. He had just managed to catch his breath, but his mind was still running wild.

Snoke thought he was failing. Snoke might be finished with him. And if Snoke didn’t think he was worth his time anymore…then what would he do to him?

“He’s wrong, you know.”

Kylo turned to look at Hux. The man was no longer smoking, but he wasn’t looking at Kylo either. He still had that distant look, and his hand had come up to stroke Kylo’s hair.

“Snoke, I mean.”

Kylo watched him, and Hux finally focused on his face.

“You’re not a failure. You’re one of our most powerful weapons. When he isn’t forcing you to do things his way, you’re a perfectly fine leader.”

He shook his head, careful not to dislodge Hux’s hand.

“It doesn’t matter. If he decides I’ve outlived my usefulness…”

“He’ll have me to worry about if that happens. I won’t let him harm you.”

He tried to keep the disbelief out of his voice, but he felt his lips twist.

“What you’re saying is treasonous.”

Hux smiled, but no joy filled his eyes. He pulled Kylo in to kiss him softly on the forehead. Involuntarily, Kylo closed his eyes again.

“Sleep now, Ren. Don’t worry about Snoke. You don’t belong to him.”

He smirked up at Hux, reaching out to stroke his fingers across the man’s cheek. His brain was finally quiet enough to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You're always welcome to come request a new one over on [tumblr](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com) or if you just wanna say hi!


End file.
